


Snowed In

by lagunasfaeries



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: Jude and Earhart are at the former’s house when the snow starts falling too hard, and Jude can’t possibly let Earhart go home in that weather. This grants the couple an opportunity to talk about where their relationship currently is.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greekprincessia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekprincessia/gifts).



> Written as a gift for a good friend of mine! I am always way too critical of my work, but I hope you like it Li :)

"Are we snowed in?"

Pulling back the curtains to gaze at the scenery outside his house, Jude Mathis let out a weary sigh. "Unfortunately. Here, come look," he pulled the curtains farther. 

"Hmm..." 

Staring out of the window, concentrating, Kanonno Earhart thought about the possibilities of her getting home in this weather. She could still see the house decked out with Christmas lights on Jude's block in the distance, but she could barely make out the nearest streetlight, or any of the houses without lights. 

"It's a mess out there, Earhart. I couldn't possibly let you to go out there when it's like this," Jude said then. "I'd worry about your safety all night."

Earhart turned to him. "Don't be such a baby. I can make it home in that! There's still some visibility, look."

Jude just gave her a worried look in return. 

"I'm just messing with you! I'll stay if you'll have me, but I wasn't prepared for an overnight stay," she said then. "I don't have any pajamas or anything." 

"We can worry about that later. For now, want to sit in front of the fireplace, to keep warm?"

"You read my mind!" Earhart ran for the couch. 

Jude chuckled as he followed her, going to light the fireplace. The two had been dating for a few months now, and he never failed to be amused by her energy and eagerness. In a way, those qualities of hers also inspired him to not take everything so seriously, as he tended to usually do. She was good at making him get some fresh air when his nose had been stuck in a book for too long, or reassuring him that he was doing well in his medical practices, or even just loosening up and having fun more often. In turn, Jude had done wonders when it came to getting her to take her studies seriously, and had even been the person to help her finally decide on a major. (She'd chosen writing.)

"Here, you cold?" Jude re-entered the room, draping a fleece blanket over Earhart's shoulders. 

"Thanks!" she said, smiling. "This is so soft and toasty!"

"I brought two more." Jude sat on the couch beside her, putting a blanket over his lap. "Now, what kind of movie should we watch?"

"Do we have to watch a movie?" asked Earhart, snuggling up close to Jude, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"U-um, well..." Jude stammered nervously. 

"I think we should just sit here and... cuddle, enjoy each other," Earhart continued. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

It wasn't that Jude didn't enjoy being close to Earhart- because, oh boy, did he love cuddling with someone so adorable- it was just that lately, she had been a lot more vocal in her desires. A lot more vocal in her desire to be more... intimate with him. Jude wasn't even necessarily opposed to that; the thought just intimidated him, having never been in a relationship before this. 

"Jude? You alive?" Earhart gently poked his cheek with her pointer finger, startling him. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Oh? Tell me more." Earhart smiled. "Is it about me?"

"You... could say that." Jude nodded. "Earhart, do I...bore you?"

Earhart gasped. "Jude, no. Why would you ever think that?! Look, I know I tease you a lot, but that's literally just how I show affection! I don't think you're a dweeb or a nerd... well, actually, I do. But that's not a bad thing, I love those qualities in you! They’re what make you a great boyfriend!"

"Well, it's just that..." Jude embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head. "I know there's, you know, things that you want, a-and I mean, it's not that I don't want them myself, it's just that... you know..."

"If I knew, we wouldn't be having this conversation, dumbass." Earhart laughed. "So what is it, then? I know you're not scared or anything, right? I mean, you're a doctor; you literally study bodies for a living."

"I don't even think it's that I'm afraid... unprepared is more like it," replied Jude. "Yes, I've studied, but no amount of studying could've prepared me for the time where I actually want to put these things into play, I'm learning."

Earhart gasped, grinning, as she sat up. "So you do wanna have sex!"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Jude. 

"I was worried for a while there, that maybe the reason we haven't done it was 'cause you didn't find me attractive."

"What do you mean, Earhart? I tell you all the time that I think you're cute. You're cute, by the way."

"You dork." Earhart laughed. "I mean, it's not like I have the sexiest body, you know? I certainly wouldn't think of any girl sexually that has a body like mine. I just want boobs, is that so impossible?!” she lamented. 

“I like you the way you are,” Jude insisted. “That includes your small chest. I like everything about you, Earhart.”

Earhart smiled at him. “Jude, could you hold me for a moment?”

“It would be my pleasure.” 

Ordinarily Earhart would’ve teased Jude for being so sappy, but this was the first time she’d told him about disliking her flat chest, and his reassurance felt as warm as the fireplace before them. She could stay in his arms like this for hours…

“I think,” Jude said after a while, “that we shouldn’t worry too much about, you know, when we do that- we should just let it happen whenever it does, and be responsible about it, of course.”

“I agree.” Earhart nodded. 

“That being said…” Jude fidgeted a little as he released Earhart. “My room is a lot warmer than this living room, and since it’ll only be getting colder as the night goes on, it might be in our best interest if we, um… if you’ll share my bed with me.” 

Earhart smiled. “Jude! You adorable little dork!” She affectionately squeezed his cheek. “I don’t have a problem with that at all!”

She sounded calm, but Earhart’s dreams were slowly coming true. Getting to spend the night at Jude’s, sleeping in a bed with him, the possibility that they’d finally consummate their relationship… she smiled, thinking of waking up the next morning wearing one of his shirts…

“…and I can make us breakfast in the morning, since I don’t have a shift tomorrow,” Jude was saying as he gently caressed her knee, every now and then giving it a soft squeeze. Of course, Earhart was only hoping he’d get the idea to make his hand travel farther up her thigh…

“That sounds lovely,” was what she said aloud. “A calm morning with the man I love while we’re snowed in, huh?”

Jude nodded, giving her a bashful kiss on the cheek before standing. “Ready to go to bed?”

“You know I am,” Earhart giggled. 

“Perfect.” Jude scooped her up from the couch, picking her up bridal-style. There was a brief moment they locked eyes, brown meeting green, before sharing a gentle kiss. When they separated, Jude smiled timidly before beginning to walk toward his bedroom. 

He didn’t know what would happen tonight, but whatever would transpire, he was confident that he’d like it.


End file.
